François Sagat
| location = Cognac, Charente | birthname = | death = | measurements = 7+ inches; uncut | height = 5' 9" | weight = 182 lbs. | eye color = Hazel | hair color = Dark hair/scalp tattoo | ethnicity = | alias = Azzedine, Manu | number of films = | homepage = http://www.francoissagat.com | imdb = 2088684 | iafd = FrançoisSagat | afdb = 44355 }} François Sagat is a French model and gay male pornographic actor, best known for his rugged muscularity, exotic looks, and scalp tattoo. Biography Born of French parents with Slovakian backgrounds from his father and Arabic from his mother (see his crescent tattoo in the back) in Cognac, in the south-west of France, Sagat moved to Paris at the age of eighteen, hoping to work in the fashion industry. Since his early childhood, Sagat had been fascinated by fashion and passionate about drawing. However, after studying fashion for two years in Paris and working briefly as, what he called a “slave assistant” in various fashion houses, Sagat left the profession. He felt that he had not been given the opportunities he deserved, and has claimed that it actually cost him money to work in the fashion industry, since he was often not paid for his work. Around age twenty-one, Sagat looked to working in the adult film industry. He did photographic work for several French companies, but felt he was poorly treated and put his career in front of the camera on hold. At the age of twenty-five, he was contacted by a French pornographic studio called Citebeur while chatting on a gay chat line. He accepted their offer and, a few weeks later, performed in his first movie. It became an instant success, and Sagat decided to seek a full time job in the porn industry. Six months later, he was invited to move to the USA and, there, shot his first scene for the porn film Arabesque. In the United States, Sagat quickly found a niche in the muscle genre where he became known for his distinctive scalp tattoo. In a recent interview he explained that his hair began to thin out a few years ago and since he felt that his head was too long and disproportionated. In order to make it more symmetrical, he decided to get a tattoo that gave the illusion of hairy scalp. He also added perpendicular lines in appreciation of Hip hop. He has another, equally distinctive tattoo: a combination of a sickle moon and star reminiscent of the Turkish and Tunisian flags. He explained that he loves Arabic men and that the tattoo is his tribute to those people and cultures he admires and respects. As a pornographic actor, he was both top and bottom and also performed BDSM. Although known primarily for his gay movies, he appeared in his first bisexual scene, in 2007, in the film Gay Arab Club. In that same year, Sagat was nominated for six GayVN Awards, and won the award for best newcomer. For some time, he was in a relationship with well-known European porn star Francesco D'Macho. The two have since gone separate ways. Sagat was a Titan exclusive, but briefly retired from the industry. He is staging his comeback in late 2008, but not as a Titan exclusive. In spring of 2008, a video began circulating of François and an unnamed blonde woman making out. The video was posted on François' MySpace page and personal blog as well as on YouTube. Selected videography *'Titan Media' **''Stretch (2007)'' **''Folsom Leather (2007)'' **''Shacked Up (2007)'' **''H2O (2007)'' **''SPY Quest 3 (2007)'' **''Breathless (2007)'' **''Folsom Filth (2007)'' *'Documental' **''La nudité toute nue (2007)'' See also *List of gay porn stars References External links * FrancoisSagat.com - official website * Personal blog * MySpace page * Sagat, Françcois French porn stars Sagat, Françcois Sagat, Françcois Sagat, Françcois Sagat, Françcois fr:François Sagat it:François Sagat